


Oh Shit...! oder: Vier Zeitzonen und 4000 Meilen

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Captain Future (und ich habe Joan Landor mit voller Absicht "vergessen")</p><p>** Tschador<br/>http://bilder.t-online.de/b/70/05/29/52/id_70052952/tid_da/-vom-kopftuch-bis-zum-ganzkoerperschleier-.jpg</p><p> </p><p>######</p><p> </p><p>Tja, wegen einiger Spekulationen über das, was nach der angeblichen Hinrichtung geschah, bzw wegen der Bemerkungen von Mofftiss spukte diese kleine Idee so in meinem Kopf herum…</p><p>Da schien mir dieses Datum wegen Bens Geburtstag ganz passend…!</p><p> </p><p>By the Way: Malala wurde letzten Sonntag 18, fiel mir vorhin auf…</p></blockquote>





	Oh Shit...! oder: Vier Zeitzonen und 4000 Meilen

  
  
  
…quälender, dumpfer Schmerz…  
…Übelkeit…  
  
…schla...PPP!!…  
  
  
…uoooah…!  
  
...will nicht kotzen...wäre aber vielleicht besser...  
  
  
  
  
Eine Gasmasse unter hohem Druck in finsterer Schwerelosigkeit...klar, der Druck ist so hoch, weil ich mich im Vakuum befinde...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…wo war ich stehengeblieben…?  
  
  
Gasball…,Weltraum…, richtig…  
  
…ein Stern, kurz davor, zur Supernova zu werden…?  
Aber dann würde ich leuchten, nicht?  
Aber ich kann auch kein schwarzes Loch sein, das müsste sich anders....  
  
Stopp!  
Was denke ich denn da für eine gequirlte Scheiße...?!  
...Er hat mir das mal erklärt..., wie das ist...mit den Sternen, den Sonnen...  
Sie sind aus Gas...Plasma...Wasserstoff, Helium, Kohlenstoff...  
Fusion irgendwie...  
Also...  
Kann ja nicht sein, Gas denkt nicht. Nicht einmal so mangelhaft, wie ich gerade...wie....  
  
Oh, Scheiße, was muss das für ein Trip gewesen sein...?  
  
John, bitte, glaub‘ mir, ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie das –  !  
  
JOHN.  
  
Oh…!  
Richtig! John.  
Gut, das ist ein Anfang.  
  
John also, hat mir diesen überflüssigen Mist von den Sternen erzählt...er denkt, das sei romantisch...!  
  
Doch tust du! Es ist einfach Kernphysik, du kleiner Idiot!  
  
Und ich weiß nicht, was an einem annähernden Vakuum und bloß 3 Grad Kelvin gemütlich sein soll…!  
  
  
Super! Ich hab alles vergessen, außer diesem sinnlosen Mumpitz...!  
  
Nein.  
Nein, unmöglich.  
Konzentrier dich!  
Also...zumindest kann ich immerhin überhaupt denken – und da ich nicht an ein Jenseits glaube...  
...und vor allem, da meine Sprache und all diese Begrifflichkeiten irgendwo her kommen müssen...  
...ja, also, zumindest wäre da mein Gehirn....  
  
...und so niederschmetternd das ist: Ein Gehirn muss versorgt werden, wenn ich also nicht, wie Professor Simon...  
Äh...? Wer...?  
Oh, richtig, das war eine Zeichentrickserie*...Science-Fiction...  
Dieser rothaarige Held mit seiner komischen Raumschiffbesatzung…ein Roboter und ein lächerlicher Android, die sich ständig stritten…und eben dieses fliegende Gehirn…  
  
Nonsens. Ich muss also einen Kopf haben für dieses Gehirn, einen Organismus, der...  
...naja, im Augenblick kann man kaum behaupten, dieser Organismus würde das Gehirn, für das er da ist, wirklich versorgen!  
Lachhaft!  
  
Mein Kopf scheint zu platzen---  
...gibt es hier Sauerstoff? O2? Bitte melden!  
O2, sofort zu den Luftschleusen im Bugbereich, fertigmachen zum Entern...  
  
...es ist dunkel und stickig.  
...und heiß...  
...aber ich erinnere mich,...gefroren zu haben...  
  
  
Ich möchte nach John rufen, aber womöglich wäre das ein fataler Fehler...  
...Gefahr...?  
...von wem oder was? ...und inwiefern...?  
  
  
  
  
  
...ich war schon wieder weg!  
  
Das ist jetzt wirklich beunruhigend...  
  
Moment...  
das ist Stoff...also im Sinne von Textilien – nicht von Drogen...!  
Schwarzer Stoff...ziemlich viel schwarzer Stoff...! Deshalb sehe ich nichts…  
Kann ich es wagen, mich auszugraben?  
Alles scheint ruhig, aber das könnte trügerisch sein...  
  
Trotzdem…irgendetwas muss ich abgekriegt haben, ein Gift, eine Droge…ich fühle mich so…scheußlich…  
  
  
Aaaahh....!  
  
Verdammt, halt die Klappe!  
  
...Moment...  
Das war ich nicht!  
Das war...  
  
Schlagartig fällt mir alles wieder ein.  
  
Die FRAU...  
Gefängnis...oder Tod in nicht mal sechs Monaten...  
...oder...  
MYCROFT...  
  
JajajajaJA!  
Sie hat sich als Spionin einspannen lassen...  
...richtig...  
  
Pakistan....?    
Karaj...  
Nein: Karachi...im Süden...nahe der Küste...  
Immerhin die Stadt mit der niedrigsten Analphabetenrate in Pakistan...  
Karaj liegt im...Iran…?  
Scheiße, was hat sie dieses Mal mit mir angestellt?!  
...durchtriebenes Luder...!  
  
Ich schäle mich aus dieser Decke und blinzle fassungslos in das leere, schäbige Zelt...  
Inzwischen erinnere ich mich an jedes Detail.  
Ich hatte sie gefunden..., hatte den Taliban, der sie enthaupten sollte, überwältigt und die Kleider mit ihm getauscht.  
  
"Wenn ich sage...laufen, LAUFEN SIE!“  
  
Ich hatte das gar nicht mehr sagen müssen: Mein kleines Feuerwerk, das wie ein Ensemble von mindestens sechs Maschinengewehren klang, war Signal genug für sie…  
Die Terroristen waren abgelenkt und die Frau war getürmt, ich – sobald als möglich – zu Pferd hinterher, hatte sie eingesammelt und war mit ihr hierher geflüchtet, wo der Geländewagen bereitstand, den wir aber erst würden benutzen können, wenn –  
  
Der Wagen!  
  
...und das ist der Moment, als ich an mir herunterschaue und bemerke, dass ich nackt bin.  
  
Entsetzt schaue ich mich um, während das Blut durch meine Ohren zu stampfen scheint und mir siedend heiß wird –  
…der restliche Wasserproviant – ausgekippt, man sieht noch, wo er in der Erde versickert ist. Ich werde nie erfahren, was sie hineingemischt hat…  
  
…meine Unterhose...  
  
SCHEIßE…! WAS IST PASSIERT!? Ich flippe gleich aus - !!!  
  
…zerschnitten...  
…die Unterhose ist…  
...zerschnitten...?  
...also, was auch immer vorgefallen ist…: NICHT ICH habe es getan...  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich einmal – EINMAL! – NICHT versuchen, mich zu erinnern!  
  
Aber womöglich habe ich es ohnehin nicht mitbekommen...  
  
Und jetzt?  
Denk nach...  
  
  
Hier ist nichts als dieser dämliche Tschador, den sie letzte Nacht trug!  
(Offenkundig knallt die Sonne auf das Zelt...es können draußen nicht mehr als 20-25 °C im Schatten sein, aber dieser Raum ist wie eine Sauna!)  
  
...und mein iPhone...!  
Oh, richtig! Ich habe ein Netz...!  
  
Hastig sehe ich nach.  
  
  
SMS:  
  
06.01.11  11:45  
DOMINATRIX: Ausgeschlafen, Schneewittchen? xxx  
  
  
Wütend lösche ich den Text und sehe mir den Rest an.  
  
  
05.01.11  22:07  
DOMINATRIX: Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Holmes  
  
05\. 01.11  23:27:  
JOHN: Hey, wo steckst du?  
  
06.01.11   01.02:  
JOHN: Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Dinner auf dich warten... Meld dich doch mal.  
  
06.01.11 .03:17  
JOHN: Bist du okay?  
  
06.01.11 05:34  
JOHN: Lestrade kann dich nicht orten. Was soll das?!  
  
06.01.11  07:21  
JOHN: Also, ich geh jetzt ins Bett. MELD DICH!!  
  
06.01.11  07:43  
DOMINATRIX: Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Schade, dass ich mich so in der Dosierung geirrt haben muss! Viel Glück! Und 1000 Dank nochmal! xxxxxx  
  
06.01.11  10:22  
JOHN: Hey, Kumpel, wo steckst du? Mycroft sagt, er weiß es auch nicht! Das ist jetzt nicht mehr witzig!  
  
  
Ich wäre jetzt auch lieber in der Baker Street, also lass das Gejammer!  
...4000 Flugmeilen...vier Zeitzonen...  
Oh, John, ich will nachhause...!  
  
  
Aaaahh...!  
  
Ich sehe sofort nach:  
  
06.01.11  12:10  
DOMINATRIX: Wenn ich sage lauf, dann lauf. Und zwar genau in Richtung des überflüssigen Herings. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht meinen Namen in deinem Telefonbuch ändern. Bis irgendwann, Sherlock! xxx  
  
  
"Oh, verdammt!" fauche ich aufgebracht.  
Wie komme ich denn jetzt nur hier wieder weg?!  
Sie hat die Richtung mit einen Zeltpflock markiert, der keine Funktion hat...? Und wenn ich später die Orientierung verliere?  
Ob mir das Handy weiterhelfen kann? Was ist, wenn ich kein Netz  habe...?  
  
Das es offenkundig keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, denn die Frau hat sowohl meine als auch die Kleidung ihres verhinderten Henkers geklaut, streife ich mir den Tschador über – dabei fällt etwas zu Boden. Ein kleiner Beutel mit Reißverschluss...eine Schminktasche?  
Sie enthält einen kleinen Spiegel, etwas Augenmakeup, braune Kontaktlinsen und 30 $...  
  
Welche Wahl habe ich?!  
  
  
  
Aaaahh...!  
  
06.01.11  13:58  
DOMINATRIX: LAUF! xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Die Stirnpartie des Tschadors bis fast über die Augenbrauen gezogen, stapfe ich los...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stoße ich auf ein Gebäude vor dem zwei marode wirkende Busse parken.  
Ob ich einen davon kurzschließe...?  
Wieviel Sprit da wohl drin ist...?  
  
Plötzlich stehen zwei Gestalten vor mir: Ein Kerl mit einem Gewehr und eine Frau, die eine Holzkrücke schwingt. Sie wirken höchst wachsam, misstrauisch, aber ich erkenne auch ihre Angst.  
"Du bist nicht Ipa!" sagt die Frau scharf – auf Englisch, aber mit seltsamem Akzent.  
"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"  
  
"Ich...nichts...ich...ich brauche Hilfe...", gebe ich unwillig zu. Mir ist schwindlig...ich habe wer weiß wie lange nichts mehr getrunken...und das Wasser war...  
…verdammt, was auch immer damit war…  
  
Er zischt ihr etwas zu:  
"Was machen wir jetzt?“  
  
Oh? Und der Akzent? USA, oder?  
  
„Es sind Ipas Kleider!“  
„Er kann uns verraten!“  
„Er ist Brite! Wenn er in den Jihad gezogen wäre, würde er sicher keine Frauenkleider tragen!“ gibt sie überzeugt zurück – fast abfällig.  
Was er erwidert, verstehe ich erst zeitverzögert:  
„Oh…, du hast recht…!“  
Aus Ehrfurcht  hat er ihr in ihrer Muttersprache geantwortet. Urdu.  
  
„Ipa…?!“  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich es. Ipa ist Urdu für Friede…Irene…  
  
„Irene…, Ipa schickt mich…“, bringe ich gerade noch heraus, ehe mir die Sinne schwinden…  
  
  
  
Erst als ich Stunden später von einem der Busse zu einer US-Militärbasis gebracht worden bin und dann zur britischen Botschaft in Islamabad, der Hauptstadt, erfahre ich, dass ich in eine geheimen Schule für Mädchen gestolpert sein muss, von wo man mich wegbrachte, nachdem eine …Mitarbeiterin – wenn auch leicht verspätet – meine Ankunft angekündigt hatte…  
Ich soll nicht weiter fragen.  
Okay.  
Ausnahmsweise...  
  
(Außerdem verrät mir die Vorzimmerdame des Botschafters, dass ihr Mann in London eine Art Bistro betreibt. In der Baker Street. Sie heißt Sharmeen Chatterjee…  
Manchmal überzeugt auch mich dder unsinnige Ausruf "Wie klein die Welt ist...!")  
  
  
In Dubai kann ich an einen öffentlichen, zivilen Flughafen gebracht werden und werde eine British Airways Maschine nach Heathrow besteigen.  
  
Es ist längst wieder dunkel…  
  
Ich checke meine Textnachrichten.  
  
06.01.11  22:31  
DOMINATRIX: Danke nochmal. Schön zu hören, dass Sie gut angekommen sind! Irgendwann WERDEN wir doch noch essen gehen! xxx  
  
Doch da ist noch mehr:  
  
06.01.11  11:16  
JOHN: Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn haben, Moriarty! Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun kann, damit Sie ihn gehen lassen! Watson  
  
06.01.11  15:19  
JOHN: Anonymous hat mir gemailt und will VON MIR wissen, wieso du seine Geburtstagswünsche nicht beantwortest! Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich glaube ihm. Wo, zur Hölle bist du?!  
  
06.01.11  20:37  
JOHN: Ja, verdammt, ich hatte gestern vorgehabt, in deinen 34. Geburtstag hinein zu feiern! Und ja, ich kann mir denken, dass du Partys hasst – das hast du mir an MEINEN deutlich genug gezeigt! (Nein, ich bin nicht mehr sauer.) Aber es waren wirklich nur Mrs Hudson, Lestrade und ich. Molly wollte nicht kommen. (Warum wohl?) Versprochen: Du musst nicht feiern – auch nicht, wenn du vor Mitternacht nachhause kommst, aber melde dich endlich.  
  
06.01.11  21:59  
JOHN: Wie auch immer: Alles Gute, Many Happy Returns.  
  
  
Es ist jetzt Stunden früher in London… Wir werden in Düsseldorf zwischenlanden…  
Ich sollte mich wirklich irgendwie melden…  
  
  
War wegen des Falls John Coniston in Berlin und Düsseldorf, aber auch dort keine Spur, wieso er in einem Kofferraum in Suffolk gelandet ist. Das war ein solch frustrierender Stress, da hätte ich ebenso gut meinen albernen Geburtstag feiern können.    
  
Ich halte inne und setze hinzu.  
  
Es war völlig überflüssig, sich Sorgen zu machen! Und dieses Angebot an JM??? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?! SH  
  
Senden.  
  
  
  
Es dauert keine drei Minuten.  
  
06.01.11  23:09  
JOHN: DU VOLLPFOSTEN!!! Ich geh jetzt ins Bett! Und du! Kein Wort! Ich will keinen Mucks von dir hören! SOZIOPATH!!  
  
Ohweh…  
Ich kann ihn förmlich sehen und hören…  
Rasch rufe ich zurück…  
…aber es geht nur die Mailbox dran…  
  
„John…?"  
Ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, dass ich auf eine Erwiderung warte...  
"Ja, ich weiß, du hast gesagt, ich soll die Klappe halten. Hör zu, es tut mir leid.  
Okay…du kannst mir dann morgen eine reinhauen, wenn du magst…bis dann…“  
  
  
Ich lasse das iPhone an, aber natürlich ruft er nicht zurück...  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Captain Future (und ich habe Joan Landor mit voller Absicht "vergessen")
> 
> ** Tschador  
> http://bilder.t-online.de/b/70/05/29/52/id_70052952/tid_da/-vom-kopftuch-bis-zum-ganzkoerperschleier-.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> ######
> 
>  
> 
> Tja, wegen einiger Spekulationen über das, was nach der angeblichen Hinrichtung geschah, bzw wegen der Bemerkungen von Mofftiss spukte diese kleine Idee so in meinem Kopf herum…
> 
> Da schien mir dieses Datum wegen Bens Geburtstag ganz passend…!
> 
>  
> 
> By the Way: Malala wurde letzten Sonntag 18, fiel mir vorhin auf…


End file.
